


Duets

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Fluff, Subtle SparkWolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Vic tries to get RG to sing with her.





	Duets

“Come on, RG!” Vic pleaded with the girl currently sticking the turkey in the oven. It was rare that RG was cooking, even rarer that she was singing while she was doing it. Vic just happened to walk in and RG just kept at it until ‘White Christmas’ came on.

“No Vic,” RG growled as she grabbed some spices from the cabinets, getting ready to make a pie. “I’m not doing a duet with you.”

The meta’s hands went to her chest in fake offense. “But RG, you do them with James all the time! What’s so different about doing it with me?”

“First of all, James is James. He’s a huge dork that does it no matter what,” RG said, not looking up from mixing the ingredients together. “And second, you aren’t sleeping with me.”

“That can be arranged,” Vic laughed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

RG just looked up at the meta, an unreadable expression on her face. “Oh, now I know you’re related to Jack.” Laughing at Vic’s confused expression, RG just poured the mixture into the pie crust, putting it in another one of the many ovens in the extensive kitchen before turning around to check on the cranberry mixture on the stove.

“Come on, RG! How many times to I have to beg!” Vic whined, “ _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know._ ” RG just sighed at the words, putting the cooling stuffing on the counter.

“Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow.” An indignant squeaking sound came out of Vic as RG sang/murmured the lyrics to the Christmas song on the radio. “It’s Thanksgiving, Vic. I need to finish this.”

The brunette scoffed, “Says the person who put up a Christmas tree on November 2nd?”

Smiling, the cook just looked at her friend. “It’s never too early for the holidays, Vic!”

Surprised by RG’s sudden mood switch, Vic had an idea. “James!” she called, “Get your scrawny ass down here! RG needs some help!” If RG wouldn’t sing with her, why not get someone who would?


End file.
